one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Four Arms vs. Goro (John1Thousand)
Four Arms vs. Goro is a What-If One Minute Melee between Four Arms of Ben 10 and Goro from Mortal Kombat. It is the Twenty-Second Episode of John1Thousand's One Minute Melee. Interlude ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE! PRESS START! SELECT YOUR CHARACER! (Cues ELPORT - Divergent) (PLAYER ONE CHOOSES Four Arms.) (PLAYER TWO CHOOSES Goro.) LET'S ROCK? Alrighty! / Uh, one sec... (Alrighty! selected.) Introduction Ben is with his sister Gwen inside a forest as the two were looking for supplies as the vehicle broke down and was getting dark. Gwen: Ben, you go get some firewood, so we can create a fire. Ben 10 rolled his eyes, however, he knew that they were not in a favorable situation. Ben: Alright, I will meet back with you later. Some time passed as Ben had collected some firewood for a campfire. Ben was walking back to where Gwen was. However a loud noise can be heard as a blue portal opened. This caused Ben 10 to drop the wood and hide in the bush. Ben: What is a portal doing here? Ben did not have to wait for long until a creature walked through. It was a four armed ruler and champion, Goro. Ben: I better take care of this threat before it reaches Gwen. Ben then transformed into the alien, Four Arms. Goro walked to the area near the bushes, until Four Arms sprung out and tried to attack Goro. However, his attack was repulsed as Goro threw the alien back. Goro: An inferior clone. Four Arms: You stay away from my family. Goro: I was not going to attack you, but you have forced my hands. Four Arms: I will make this your grave freak! IT'S ALL ABOUT YOUR STRENGTH!!! FIGHT!!!! Melee (Cues Rain) 60 The two four armed creatures came charging at each other as the two grip each other's hand pushing each other around. As the two struggle for control, Ben gave complement to Goro. Four-Arms: That's quite the grip you have there. Goro: That's why they don't call me a champion for nothing. 54 The two then separated as Goro shot a fireball at Four-Arms. He used his arms as a shield to block the attack. However, it was a screen as Goro came towards Four-Arms. The kombatant came and punched a few times on the alien, before withdrawing. 49 Ben then had Four-Arms shoot out shockwaves with his hands. Goro tried to shoot a fireball at it, but the wave was too powerful. The soundwave pushed Goro backwards as Four-Arms charges in. Four-Arms then punched Goro multiple times followed by Four-Arms grabbing his legs. Four Arms then proceeds to slam Goro multiple times before throwing him into a tree. Four-Arms: Not so much of a tough guy. 37 Goro got up and ran towards Four-Arms. The two then exchanged blows. However, Goro sweeped Four-Arms and started punching him with all four of his arms. He then grabbed Four-Arms and threw him into the air. Goro then jumps up and punched Four-Arms multiple times in midair. He then kicked him down to the ground creating a crater on the swamp. Goro then fell down and kicked him straight in the torso. This was then followed by Goro grabbing Four-Arms by the head and being punched into the stream. 21 Four-Arms: Ahhhh Four-Arms wrestles with Goro before slamming the kombatant down to the ground. Four-Arms starts punching him multiple times before Goro kicked Four-Arms off of him. 15 Goro then shot a fireball at Four-Arms who deflected it to the side. When Four-Arms got closer, he tossed Goro into a tree. Before Goro can get up, Four-Arms threw another tree at the kombatant. 10 Goro leaped foward in a sprint as he punches through the first tree. As he got closer to Four-Arms, Goro encountered more stuff being thrown at him. However this became ineffective as he destroyed everything in his path. 3 Goro then punched Four-Arms to the ground. He then jumped on Four-Arms back and grabbed his arms. Then Goro pulled Four-Arms arms off with his own. K.O. Four-Arms moans in pain before going quite. After the moaning, Goro threw the aliens arms to the ground as the portal opens up. Goro then walks through to see where it will lead him. Results This melee's winner is Goro!!! (Cues Mortal Kombat X - Goro: Dragon Fang) Next Time Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Ben 10 vs Mortal Kombat' themed One Minute Melees Category:2018 Category:John1Thousand Category:Human vs Non-Human Fights